A human control interface (HCI) may interpret body movements and/or gestures as communication inputs for electronic devices (e.g., televisions, phones, computers, etc.). Modern HCI systems rely on sophisticated sensor technology (e.g., cameras, infrared, and/or touch-based sensors) to detect human activity. However, such sensors are typically limited in range (e.g., touch sensors) and/or require a direct line-of-sight with the human operator (e.g., camera and/or infrared sensors). Moreover, the sensors are expensive and may require additional hardware and/or software support to be integrated with existing Internet of Everything (IoE) infrastructure.
IoE devices often communicate wirelessly with one another based on the IEEE 802.11 (“Wi-Fi”) standards. For example, IoE systems typically operate in an “infrastructure mode” for which a wireless local area network (WLAN) is formed by one or more access points (APs) that provide a shared wireless communication medium for use by a number of client devices or stations (STAs). In infrastructure mode, most (if not all) communications in the WLAN are routed through the APs. Each AP, which may correspond to a Basic Service Set (BSS) or an extended BSS, periodically broadcasts beacon frames to enable any STAs within wireless range of the AP to establish and/or maintain a communication link with the AP.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to deploy HCI systems with existing wireless communication networks, for example, to reduce the cost and/or complexity of the HCI system.